Light and Dark
by ithebigc
Summary: When an assassin is hired to kidnap a young girl, what will happen? What power does this assasin have? All original characters. Please read and review. Disclamer: Naruto belongs to its creator and any other companies involved and not me, sadly.


Light and Dark

"We have a job for you, Sai. We want you to kidnap the daughter of a certain military leader. This leader has been successful in resisting all of our attacks. If we are able to force him to give up, then the Arctic Country will be ours!" Sai was in a pitch-black room. However, Sai could see just fine. He had trained himself to do so. Sai was one of the best assassins in the world. At 13, he was already infamous throughout the lands for his quick and silent kills. Now, 18, here he was, being hired by daimyos to kidnap a young girl. It wasn't the usual assassination, but the pay was good. He would receive $5,000,000,000 when the military leader gave in to the daimyos' demands. "Of course, if you should fail, we have also hired Kurai as a backup, but there shouldn't be any problems, right? You may start at any time you want. Here is the picture of you target," said the daimyos.

As Sai slowly headed to the location of the target, Sai thought about Kurai. Kurai was another assassin, as feared as Sai, or maybe even more. Kurai was like the opposite of Sai. He liked to make his assassinations loud, killing everyone guarding the target. His bloodlust led him quickly into the high ranks of the assassins. Sai quickly checked the photo of the girl. She wasn't as young as he thought. She was most likely in her teens. She had long black hair and a look of innocence.

There were many guards around the house, but Sai sneaked in effortlessly, melding into the shadows. He sneaked through the compound, finally locating the girl. She was just drawing, but there were four jounin guards around her. He quickly killed the four jounin with kunai before they could even scream. He then quickly covered the girl's mouth and escaped into the forest around the house. He brought her far before finally letting the girl talk.

"What are you doing? What's the meaning of this?" asked the girl immediately.

"I was hired by some people to kidnap you to force your father to give up on the Arctic Country. You will be staying with me until he does. Rest assured that I will let you go after this is over. I have no intention of hurting you," stated Sai.

"Let me go! I will never let you use me against my father for your evil plans! My father won't give up the Arctic Country just for me!"

" I am not 'evil' as you say. I could care less about the Arctic Country and who controls it. I'm just doing my job because I was paid to do so. Now, let us go buy some food. Please do not try to alert the authorities. I would be forced to kill them, and you don't want that, do you?" She shook her head miserably. She looked like she was starting to cry.

"Don't be so sad. I will not hurt you and I will protect you. You will get food and water, and shelter too. Now, be a good girl and stop crying. It'll look suspicious in town." He brought her into town and bought various food and two sleeping bags. Then, he brought her back to the forest to a secret waterfall that he had found on the day before. Here, have some food, ah … "By the way what's your name? I can't keep calling you little girl anymore."

"My name is Mana Kumori, and I'm not a little girl! I'm already 14! How about you?"

"My name is Sai. I have already forgotten my last name, and I'm 18. Now, Mana, have some rice and then we can have the fruit for dessert later. After that, we'll turn in for the day." As they were eating, Sai sensed a group of 9 people approaching, and then quickly hiding. He stood up.

"What's wrong?" asked Mana. She was still eating her rice.

"We have company. _Kage Bushin no Jutsu_! (Shadow Copy Technique). _Chidori_! (Lightning Edge)" 8 copies of Sai quickly appeared from the shadows. Then, each copy and Sai started gathering chakra in his right hand, forming a lightning like aura around the hand. At that, time the hidden ninjas attacked, throwing kunai with explosive notes tied to them. Sai and the copies' _Chidori _quickly cut through these obstructions and then jammed the right hand with _Chidori_ quickly into the hidden ninjas. All the attackers quickly died. Sai noticed that they were ANBU (Black Ops). Sai then turned to Mana. "Do you want to give a message to your father? I don't want to have to kill any more people. Here, write your message on this scroll and I'll have a bird deliver it."

Mana wrote, "Dad, please don't send anymore people after me. The kidnapper has not harmed me and anyone you send will just get killed. I'm okay for now. Don't give up on the artic country just because of me! I 'm not worth it!"

"You know that if your father doesn't give up, then you don't go free."

"Hey! Haven't you ever heard of privacy? Don't read my messages!"

"Sorry, sheesh! By the way, why did you tell your dad not to give up? Don't you care about yourself?"

"It doesn't really matter. I always bored at home. My parents have no time for me because they're so busy. I have no friends because I'm under constant guard."

Sai thought about his own childhood. His parents had been high-ranking government officials and they never had much time for him. As a result, Sai didn't even know how to make friends. Later, his parents were killed by a mob and he was sent to an orphanage. Life wasn't much better there so he joined a ninja academy, constantly studying and practicing. The next day, Sai continued traveling with Mana, still hiding from authorities. They talked about their dark childhoods and how they were always neglected. Each discovered that the other was like them. By the end of the week, they had become somewhat like friends.

"You did a good job watching her, but now it's her time to die." Sai looked up. There was a tall young man standing there.

"Who're you, and what are you doing here?" asked Sai.

"I'm Kurai. I have been instructed to tell you that you can now kill the hostage. Her father has refused to give up. Just finish the job and then you can get your money."

Sai held up a kunai. Then he looked at Mana, the person whom he had come to regard as his only friend in this world. She just stared back. " I, I can't. I can't kill my friend!"

"What? Whatever. I'll kill her then, and after her is you! I'll get the money and your life for betraying the daimyos!" Kurai leaped with kunai in hand, right at Mana.

_Ching! _Sai had leaped right in front of Mana with his own kunai, blocking Mana from harm. "I won't just stand by and watch my friend die!"

"Grr. Fine, I'll kill you first! Your skills cannot compare to mine! I'm the number one assassin!" shouted Kurai.

"At my current level, I can't defeat you. However, with the help of Mana, I can! She is someone important to me, and because of that, I can use my bloodline limit!" replied Sai.

"What are you talking about? You don't have a bloodline limit!"

"My bloodline limit is special. It only activates when I'm protecting someone important to me! Now, behold! _Ranmyaku!" _Sai's eyes glowed green. His pupils changed to that of a green yin-yang symbol. "Now, prepare to die!" A mysterious green aura began to glow around Sai. The two assassins clashed, using many advanced jutsu and moves. However, something was wrong. Their power was too . . . unbalanced.

"How are you so strong? What is the source of all this power?" gasped Kurai.

"My _Ranmyaku_ allows me many powers. Among these are infinite chakra, infinite stamina, and much more knowledge. This gives me an unfair advantage in fights," answered Sai.

"In that case, I'll use my most advanced jutsu then. You can't survive that! _Rasendori_!" A glowing ball of swirling lightning appeared in Kurai's hand. "Die!" Kurai rushed toward Sai, shoving the ball of lightning towards him.

Boom! "No, impossible!" Sai's green aura had stopped Kurai's attack right in its tracks.

"You expect such a weak attack to affect me? Now, witness true power. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu _(Summoning Jutsu). Guardian of the Artic Country, _Aisu Kitsune_!" A small white fox appeared, its eyes glowing blue. It jumped towards Kurai, breathing its cold breath on Kurai. Kurai was instantly frozen.

"Wow, Sai! That, that was awesome!" Mana was jumping up and down in joy.

"Well, thanks to you, I was able to activate the _Ranmyaku_. Now, I can protect you from all threats, like the daimyos and their army. Let's go home!"


End file.
